


Krusieween

by SpaceOctopus



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOctopus/pseuds/SpaceOctopus
Summary: Kris and Susie have a Halloween adventure
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was another pleasant fall day in Hometown. Even better, it was Halloween.

Warm fading sunlight, a slight chill carried on the wind, the fading leaves dancing a slow dance of departing as another drifted towards the ground.

The wind also gently stirred the tousled brown hair of Kris Dreemur as he stood at the end of his driveway and wondered, not for the first time, if he looked as ridiculous as he felt. It was far too late to back out now. He had committed himself to this plan and come hell or high water he would see it through.

Still his gaze nervously drifted around. This entire thing he had set up and planned out could crumble into so much dust if the wrong pair of eyes saw him. Even though his house was somewhat off the beaten path the soft sounds of suburbia, children playing, cars purring, dogs barking, were a constant reminder that he wasn’t as secluded as he seemed.

Then he heard it. A familiar voice calling his name. The voice he had been waiting for.

Kris slowly let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding only for it to catch in his throat again.

She walked towards him at a steady pace, an unstoppable object unerringly heading on a collision course with him. Behind her the setting sun turned the sky to fire, her clothing turned to half shadow, contrasting with her dark scales, an almost otherworldly cast to her smiling muzzle, her wild mane encased in a glowing halo.

And nestled ever so gently amongst those radiant locks, a white ribbon sat.

As his heart stumbled confused in his chest, unsure wether to skip a beat or race uncontrollably, Kris Dreemur knew only one thing at that moment.

She was now and would forever after be the most beautiful creature he would ever lay his eyes on.

—————————————————————

Susie’s mind wandered as she casually strolled towards the Dreemur residence. She thought of nothing in particular as she basked in the beauty of the ending day, taking in the brilliant fall colors of the leaves in the trees. She listened to the last of the birds who had yet to fly south sing a cheerful song that put her in a good mood that even the occasional car lazily driving past her that got what she felt was too close could dampen.

The wind carried with it a slight scent of rain. An outcome she silently prayed would hold off until the night’s activities had long finished.

Slowly her thoughts resolved into a memory of the event a few days prior that brought her out here tonight. Kris had walked up to her just after class and asked if she wanted to go trick or treating with him.

It had been a surprise but she cherished it all the same. The quiet human wasn’t known for taking the initiative like that and the boldness he showed had tickled her insides. She had smiled as she agreed and that smile reappeared on her face as she reminisced.

The Dreemur residence gradually got closer and there, at the end of the driveway, was a figure that could only be Kris although his shape looked odd.

She called out his name and as he turned to look at her Susie saw why Kris looked misshapen.

Strapped to his torso, with his arms, legs, and head almost comically jutting out, Kris Dreemur wore a cardboard box.

The realization made her start to bare her fangs, lips pulling back but she stopped herself and her smile reasserted itself. Kris wouldn’t do something like that to mock her. Which could only mean... he wore it to amuse her. To show he remembered their conversation in the Dark World when he solved that box puzzle.

Her cheeks burned slightly as she found herself beyond flattered. He had done something just for her, something that only had meaning to the two of them.

Susie had forgone a costume, opting instead for a white ribbon in her hair. Something done just for him. Done just to show that she held her experiences with him dearly, even if she had refused to wear a ribbon for him once before.

She kept up her pace until she stood just a few feet before him, stopping to look him up and down.

“You look ridiculous,” she said as her laughter burst forth like a tsunami. It was true. He looked like a children’s drawing of a robot or some sort of badly drawn cartoon character.

As her laughter died she found her eyes attracted to his face. A face that was a mixture of cute and handsome. A boy on the cusp of manhood.

She liked looking at him.

A slight sign of movement beneath his brown mop of hair and a tiny twitch to the corners of his mouth was all the indication she needed that he noticed and appreciated the ribbon in her hair.

With a comfortable ease she moved slightly behind him, only mildly disappointed the box covered those parts of him his Dark World costume accentuated. She liked looking at those too.

“Lead on, oh fearless leader. That candy ain’t gonna collect itself.”


	2. Chapter 2

To say Hometown was fully decorated for Halloween would be an understatement. The residents had really outdone themselves this year.

Jack o lanterns littered every doorstep and porch. A parade of grinning, glowing pumpkin faces lead down the main trick or treating routes. Ghosts hung from trees, floating on the wind in a mock imitation of flight, and were inflated on lawns where they danced their wacky waving dance. Witches crashed their broomsticks into doors and sailed in the trees amongst the ghosts. Skeletons and zombies rose from and frolicked among lawn cemeteries. Scarecrows randomly dotted the town, pointing out parties and where to get full sized candy bars.

Susie followed after Kris as they went from house to house with a spring in her step. He had given her a cute bucket shaped like a jack o lantern to haul their score in. It was almost empty. Susie found a reason to consume the candy as soon as it was in the bucket and Kris protested very little.

The pair wound their way around town, weaving through pirates and princesses, ninjas and fairies, always receiving a confused look at their stops. The teens, one human wearing a cardboard box as a costume, one monster not wearing a costume at all, stood out amongst the frolicking children. And yet at every house they were given their prize. Susie using her “natural charm” on those who seemed reluctant to part with their sugary goodies.

“It’s kinda sad,” she said to Kris as they strolled away from their latest stop. “This is the last year we’ll be able to do this.” She smiled wistfully at him. “Thank you for inviting me to do this.”

The human gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgment, the corners of his mouth tilting up slightly. Susie’s smile remained on her mouth as they continued walking. Communication with Kris was always a slightly one sided affair.

They came up on a house that wasn’t decorated. In fact it was very plain and unassuming amongst the decorations. A crudely painted sign stood in the yard, proudly proclaiming the house was in fact a haunted house. A small group of other teens stood in line before the door awaiting their turn.

Susie turned to Kris with a grin. “What do you think? Could be fun.” Kris shrugged and they stepped into the line.

There were several of their classmates in line. When they saw her and Kris they snickered and whispered amongst themselves. Susie’s face began to transform into a snarl as she took a step towards them.

Kris laid a restraining hand on her wrist, just the tips of his fingers really but it was enough. Susie stayed where she was and kept her glare focused on the teens in front of them. The snickers and whispers died almost instantly.

Silence reigned as the line slowly disappeared into the house. Soon enough Kris and Susie stood before the closed doorway. The skeleton sans waited behind a makeshift counter off to their right.

“Would ya look at the cute couple,” the skeleton said and winked at them. Susie felt her cheeks begin to turn red and scowled slightly. She and Kris were just friends after all. Kris showed no outward reaction. The skeleton man’s grin glittered in the dark.

Sans turned to Kris. “Nice to see ya again, kid. Pretty bold costume choice. Not one I woulda picked but...” sans shrugged. Susie didn’t like him or his mocking tone. Since Kris seemed to know him she kept her mouth shut.

“Before you go inside I’ve got to warn you, this isn’t the most romantic place to take your date. In fact, you just might piss your pants.” A scream rang out from inside the house, putting an exclamation point onto sans’ words.

“Ha! We’re not afraid of anything, right Kris,” Susie proudly exclaimed, standing tall to tower over sans. Kris mutely nodded once. “You think you can scare us with your little trick? Open the door. We’ll be through in no time.”

A mischievous twinkle sprouted in sans’ eye. “Don’t come crying to me when you need to change your pants,” he said softly as the door swung open. The temperature had been steadily dropping all night but the chill Susie felt had nothing to do with the weather.

Susie and Kris stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

*********************************************

The haunted house was a somewhat winding corridor with black sheets draped on either side. Fake cobwebs, stage blood, the occasional length of rusted metal grates and fencing, pop out animatronics, and people dressed in corpse makeup wielding obviously fake cleavers and chainsaws were all things they saw as they went.

Some of the actors couldn’t hide their disappointment at failing to scare the two blank faced teens.

“It’s uh... not very scary huh, Kris?” Susie asked as they stopped to look at what was supposed to be a dismembered body on a slab and was obviously a collection of rubber Halloween shop props. Ahead of them a group of people screamed in unison. Susie scowled in annoyance. About the only thing even remotely close to being

“Not scared by my little haunted house?” asked a voice behind them, causing Susie to jump as she and Kris turned around. Sans stood there grinning at them, hands in his pockets.

“You couldn’t scare a baby with this cheap crap,” Susie snapped. The group ahead of them screamed again as if to mock her words. Susie let out a rumbling growl, face twisting to its most monstrous. “You want scary, old man? I’ll give you scary.”

Sans didn’t seem the slightest bit perturbed. He simply reached out to his right, grabbing the sheet that hung there, and pulled. The sheet fell to the floor, revealing a door of black wood. It looked ancient, a green patina covering the brass handle and hinges.

Susie leaned back slightly, confused, all menace gone. Sans turned the handle and pushed. The door creaked open to reveal another dark hallway. This one had dark wood paneling on the walls and was lit by flickering lightbulbs set at irregular intervals on the walls.

“How about a little wager?” Sans asked, his eyes two empty black holes. “You make it through my special little addition to this house and I’ll give you anything your heart desires. Fail, and you have to tell everyone every Halloween about my haunted house and how it’s the scariest thing you’ve ever seen. Deal?”

Susie had to think. The sans standing in front of her wasn’t the same one she’d met outside. Though his wide grin remained his tone had been serious and full of menace. She glanced at the corridor past the door and couldn’t see further than ten feet inside. A breeze blew in from the doorway carrying an oppressive feeling with it.

Kris decided for her, confidently stepping past sans and into the darkness of the hallway. She followed after him almost automatically. She found it hard to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Good luck,” sans said quietly as she drew even with him. Then she was past the door and it slammed shut behind her with a deafening finality.

*********************************************

It didn’t get any better. The darkness felt alive, coiling around them, weighing down their limbs and making each forward step feel like a struggle.

Sounds moved around in the darkness. Something skittering. Something whispering.

And always, just at the edges of their vision, a hint of movement.

Susie pressed herself against Kris’ back, hands on his shoulders, as she nervously turned her head this way and that, reacting to every sound and shadow.

Kris barely seemed phased by anything going on. She tried to take comfort in the human’s quiet stoicism, tried to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright.

Then she saw the rat. It was just a rat. But bigger. Much bigger. It stood on its hind legs and bared its fangs at them. To her its red eyes burned with the fires of hell. Its fangs razors and needles shining with the flesh rending promise of being devoured alive.

Susie let out a terrified squeak and buried herself into Kris. The human turned and embraced her. She roughly nuzzled her head into his chest and stood shivering in his arms.

She drew a small bit of comfort from his embrace and willed herself not to cry. Kris was warm even through his cardboard and slowly that warmth relaxed her. There was something else there too. An odor.

Beneath the scent of cardboard, of soap and shampoo, laundry detergent and dryer sheets, that butterscotch and cinnamon mix the whole Dreemur family seemed suffused with, was something else. Kris’ scent. A gentle musk that made her heart pound even more and her head feel light.

Susie took in deep breaths of that wonderful scent and her shivering stopped.

—————————————————————

Kris was confused as he stood there holding Susie. The big, tough mean girl who stood taller than him and could easily tear him limb from limb if she wanted to was clinging to him in fright.

He found it cute.

He didn’t like the feeling of the corridor they were in anymore than she did, of course. His annoyance at sans’ teasing of Susie fueled his determination to not let the skeleton have any sort of victory here and seemed to keep the worst effects at bay. When the rat had appeared he had kicked it without a thought, launching it back into the dark.

Susie obviously hadn’t seen that.

Kris held her close and nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder. Her body radiated heat, making him sweat a little. Her hair smelled good. A floral scent that tickled his nose. And she herself smelled good. Really good. It was a scent that he couldn’t describe, powerful and pleasing. He wanted to smell it every day.

All good things must come to an end and Susie pushed him away a moment later, holding him at arms length as she looked down at him with a gentle smile.

“C’mon,” she said, “Let’s finish this so we can go home.” Kris gave her a nod and started walking again.

The corridor seemed to redouble it’s efforts. Sounds were louder now, drifting around them as though they were encircled by numberless nameless and formless creatures that waited just out of sight, ready to pounce.

Slime trails and what looked like dried blood and viscera streaked the walls and floor. Rats in the dozens scurried in their path, shrieking and clawing at their legs.

Kris kept putting one foot in front of the other. Each step was a battle itself against the weight of the taunting darkness. He felt as though he were dragging Susie along with him, her hands gripping his shoulders tight enough to hurt.

Something moved just beyond his vision. Something real, he was sure. It was moving with them, always staying just out of sight ahead. It made disgusting sounds as it moved.

Schloop, schloop, splat. Schloop, schloop, splat.

A shiny wet mucus trail showed signs of its passage. Kris didn’t want to meet it. It made the choice for him.

The sounds of its movements stopped and with the next step Kris took it rose into view.

A bulky, gelatinous... thing burbled before him. Eyes and mouths and tentacle like appendages with barbed suckers twisted and formed and were sucked back into the mass only to reappear somewhere else on the creature’s body.

It let out a gurgling cry. Susie screamed.

It charged at them. Kris grabbed Susie’s wrist and ran.

Their flight down the corridor was frantic. The thing behind them shrieked and warbled, lashing at the walls with its tendrils.

Kris shut out the sounds of Susie behind him as she babbled about it getting closer. His head twisted this way and that, looking for something, anything, that could help them get away.

He almost didn’t spit the open door set into the wall. It hadn’t been there before but that thought didn’t even register to him as he dove through, yanking Susie in behind him and slamming the door shut, cutting off the creature’s cries.

Kris and Susie stood there panting, just staring at each other with wide eyes. After a minute Kris looked around.

All around him were distorted reflections of himself and Susie. Every surface in the room was a mirror. Even the door they had come through had disappeared and been replaced by a mirror.

Kris set his jaw and grabbed Susie’s wrist again, boldly striding off into the room before she could speak. It was one thing to try to scare her. That Susie had been in danger at all filled Kris with an anger he didn’t know he could feel.

The room stretched on and on. His reflections kept making strange mocking faces at him. Setting his jaw, Kris grabbed Susie’s wrist again and marched forwards. Far off in the distance was a black spot that he used as a guide. After a few minutes of walking he saw it was a break in the row of mirrors, leading off to somewhere else.

In what felt like no time at all they were through and finally found themselves outside. In front of them were rows upon rows of corn and a little sign pointing to a gap cheerfully proclaiming “Maze Entrance”

Sinister laughter erupted out of the cornrows and the stalks next to the sign shook as a small man wearing grey motley, face painted in the mask of Tragedy, and wielding an oversized scythe stepped out.

“Welcome to the Fun House, kiddies. The night’s festivities are about to begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

A starless night sky. Cloudless, windless. A corn maze. And a clown with a large farming implement.

Kris was exhausted and frustrated and angry. What had begun as a perfect night, a literal dream come true had morphed into an endless nightmare that he just wanted to end.

He and Susie wordlessly stared at the clown who stared back. Eventually their stares seemed to make the clown uncomfortable and he fidgeted from foot to foot.

“Wow, tough crowd,” the clown said after a minute of fidgeting. The clown gestured to the entrance of the maze with his scythe. “We’re going to play a little game. You two are going to try to make it through my maze and I’m going to try to stop you.”

Susie exploded to life beside Kris. “Screw you! What makes you think we’re gonna-“ her words were cut off as the clown’s scythe flashed, effortlessly cutting through several rows of cornstalks.

“You don’t have a choice,” the clown giggled manically. “Not unless you’d rather stay here for eternity?” Susie didn’t respond. “That’s what I thought. Well, get to it. I’ll see you again real soon.” With that he walked backwards into the cornrows and disappeared.

The teens stood there in silence for another moment. Susie eventually let out a deep growl.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” With that they marched into the maze.

The maze twisted and turned. Many branches led to dead ends and there were at least two branches at every intersection, sometimes four, sometimes six. In no time at all they were lost.

Kris attempted to mark their progress by breaking parts of cornstalks as they passed but when they had to retrace their steps no sign of the broken stalks could be found.

“This is pointless,” Susie grumbled. “Let’s just go through the corn until we get out of here.” Kris was about to agree with her until they finally came upon a landmark. A chain link fence door sat in the middle of the path. Directly in front of it was a switch puzzle like those they had seen in the Dark World.

“Go on Kris. You’re the puzzle master.” Kris chose to ignore the sarcasm in Susie’s voice and walked up to the switches. He stared at them for a moment and flipped them without thinking. The gate swung open.

Susie opened her mouth to say something when a loud peak of laughter split the night. Scythe slicing through the air between them, the clown kept from the stalks.

Once again Kris didn’t even bother to think. He grabbed Susie’s hand and they ran. The clown was hot on their heels and the pair had to constantly duck and dodge the blade of the scythe.

They left the path and tore through the cornstalks. The stalks grabbed and tore at the cardboard costume, ripping it free. Now able to move even better Kris led Susie on what felt like a dance as they juked and turned, bobbed and weaved.

Without warning they burst through into a clear area except for a lone tree, bare of leaves, branches stretching into the night and creating a canopy over the clearing.

The pair stopped next to the tree. The night air still aside from the sound of their panting breaths. They stared at each other with wide grins on their faces. Kris wondered if Susie felt what he was feeling. He was thrilling at the feeling of being alive, excitement burning in him at facing down death and coming away unscathed.

Wordlessly he stepped towards her and she took a step towards him. Their lips met first, their arms immediately wrapping around each other, eyes closing as the kiss deepened. Her lips parted first and his tongue darted inside, his smaller tongue dancing and licking around her larger tongue and fangs.

The differing shape of their mouths made a proper seal impossible and a small stream of drool leaked out.

She tasted like the candy she had eaten earlier in the night which only fueled Kris’ efforts at tongue wrestling. His hands roamed all over her. She was soft and smooth, contrasting with her power and gruff exterior. Images danced in his head. Her wearing white, slowly walking towards him, becoming his wife.

He hugged her tightly to him and vowed to never let her go.

—————————————————————-

Susie was fully committed to the kiss. So much so that she had to keep control over herself. She felt a burning desire to open her mouth wider, to taking me him fully into her, utterly consume this human and never be without him again.

No. Not just this human. He wasn’t just any human. He was her human. And his mouth tasted like cinnamon. His body felt surprisingly strong and hard given his frail appearance.

Her human was perfect. And woe to any who tried to harm even a single hair on his head.

Slowly their lips parted, a thread of saliva connecting them for another few seconds before breaking. They smiled and stared into each other’s eyes for another moment before taking each other’s hand again and rushing back into the stalks.

The clown was upon them immediately but they just laughed as they danced and ran, corn parting before them like mist. Susie imagined it must have been a peculiar sight, the human and monster, all disheveled hair and torn clothing laughing in their happiness as they were chased by the laughing homicidal clown who was attempting to cut them down.

Everything was a blur. Nothing existed except for that singular moment in time.

Again they burst through the stalks and found themselves rushing headlong towards a shimmering portal of light. Not slowing for anything they gleefully plunged into it...

And found themselves outside. Back in Hometown. Only then did they stop. They grinned as they once again gazed into each other’s eyes. The night was finally over.

Until that laugh came again just behind Kris. Susie was in motion before the clown had even popped up. Her fist connected with his face and sent him flying. His body impacted the ground and bounced.

She was on him in midair, straddling his chest as she brought her fist down on his face again. His head bounced as they landed and she struck again, dribbling his head off the street like a basketball with each bounce. Eventually there was no clown left. Only a twisted and broken body twitching on the ground.

She turned to Kris, her monster side completely taken over, face a twisted mask of rage. The human didn’t flinch. He simply reached his hand out to her.

She growled and slowly, oh so slowly reached out to him. Their fingers interlocked and like a switch was thrown she came back to herself.

Crouched there on the ground, breathing heavily she noticed something about the human. He was excited.

A smirk twisted on her face. Screw that damn skeleton, what she wanted most in the world was right here.

“Come on Kris. Let’s go back to your place.”


End file.
